Poem of Us
by KimVA
Summary: [Sasusaku] badsummary/ Sakura yang patah hati, Sasuke yang mencintai Si Rembulan miliknya dan pengakuan keduanya yang tak terduga. “buatkan puisi tentang kita yang mencintai”/ mind RnR minna?


Gempa gempita

Takdir tirani dan kutukan

Bukankah masih sama sebuah nestapa

Atau jejak kelana yang tertelan

Kunci kata tertelan, hilang bersama kebisuan

Atau secangkir hangat teh suam-suam kuku

Kudapatkan hanya raut diam yang kaku

Kita sudah bersama tetapi ada kerahasiaan

Kita saling menyelam, lewat mata

Lewat nurani, namun apa?

Hanya sebatas helaan dan kepasrahan

Bukankah itu sebuah keraguan?

Kita adalah aku dan kau

Kau sebagian dari gempa

Sedangkan aku adalah gempita

Terlihat berbeda? Jua tersimpan nestapa

Meredam, remuk dan sedu

Kita pernah mengatakan

Kita pernah berseru

Kita pernah merasa pengkhianatan

Kita selaras, adalah hancur

Namun kita berbeda haluan

Kau dengan malamku

Sedangkan aku duduk bersama laraku

oO00Oo

Teh hangat manis tersesap di lidahku, pena masih bersarang dililitan jemariku. Aku memandang sekilas secarik kertas binder berwarna biru muda.

Lalu mataku berkelana, memandang miris dirimu yang duduk memandang langit malam. Kebisuan, bibir terkatup dan raut kaku. Jelas, aku merasakannya. Dia adalah bagian dariku, sedangkan aku hanyalah sebuah angin yang menerpanya, terasa tetapi sekilas.

"Kau belum membuat puisi tentang Rembulan," sahutnya, aku tahu, aku tak yakin mendengarnya berkata setelah keheningan yang menjalari ruangan ini.

Aku menghela napas, "aku tidak ingin membuatnya," gumamku membuatnya menoleh menatapku, sedangkan aku hanya menunduk dan menyelami bait-bait kata di secarik kertas itu tanpa mengilhami maksudnya.

Suara langkah dan dia sudah duduk di depanku dengan wajah yang terlihat miris.

"Kenapa?"

Aku tersenyum sedih, "jika aku membuatnya, aku takut kau bersedih, Sasuke."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah dengan seringai yang tertempel di rautnya. "Tidak perlu memikirkan perasaanku. Hatiku sudah mati." hanya itu, cukup membuatku menelan rasa pahit.

Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi 'gempita' kala ia tak pernah menyunggingkan senyum bahagia dan mengapa harus dia adalah 'gempa' yang bisa memporak-porandakan seisi hatiku yang luluh-lantah sebabnya.

"Aku akan membuatnya, asalkan kau benar-benar melupakannya," sahutku dengan menarik kertas di binder–merobeknya. Aku mendongak, masih meragu dengan keinginannya.

"Jangan konyol, Sakura. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya." lalu mataku memburam karena rentetkan katanya. Aku cukup terdiam dan mulai menulis judulnya.

Mendongak lagi, "lupakan Sasuke... Gadis sepertinya layak disebut sampah."

Sasuke berdecih, mungkin karena aku menghina gadis tercintanya atau karena tak jua menuliskan sebuah puisi tentangnya, Si Rembulan yang membuat Sasuke patah hati

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakannya, walau aku harus mati, Sakura. Buatkan sajalah..."

Mengangguk, toh, ia tak akan tahu jika selamanya dia adalah laraku dan aku adalah sebuah kata tak berarti baginya. Duduk di atas kursi dan mulai berkabung bersama muramku.

Toh, selamanya hatinya telah mati...

000

Malam terberai di angkasa

Hitam dan pekat adalah warna kabung

Namun setitik cahaya nila yang mendung

Langit, kutitip empat kata...

Aku...

Adalah sepotong raga yang damba

Surya bukan segalanya

Gemintang hanya setitik lampu yang padam

Dan kau adalah rinduku yang meredam

Cinta...

Kita saling berhadapan

Tidak dengan hati yang bertautan

Adalah bualan yang menyakitkan

Kau...

Rembulan kutitip, tersampai...

Dari nurani dan sebongkah hati

Tersentuh eloknya paras hati

Kau berpaling, lalu kuterjatuh hingga sakit hati...

Selamanya...

Rembulan, padaku dan padamu

Jarak dan rindu, sakit dan lara

Kita adalah selamanya...

Aku mencintaimu selamanya...

000

Entah mengapa, tangisku perlahan keluar lewat ekor mata. Harga diri dan egoku adalah segala yang menjadi awal terbitnya semua ini.

Aku membual tentang Si Rembulan yang kukatan cintaku yang berkhianat pada seorang gadis yang masih menggeluti nestapanya yang baru keluar dari kubangannya.

Dia patah hati, katanya cintanya hanya tepuk tangan yang memalukan. Aku berdecih. Pasti pria itu adalah sosok brengsek pemain hati yang ulung, atau hidung belang mata keranjang yang urat malunya hilang sejak lahir.

Mataku melirik lewat ekor mata, setelah membaca puisi karyanya aku cukup tersentuh. Terbukti tanganku baru saja mengelap air mata.

Ia tampak melamun, tangannya masih memegang teh hangat. Untuk saat ini aku berterima kasih pada kedua orang tuaku yang memaksa Sakura untuk menemaniku yang tengah terserang demam.

"Sakura!" panggilku membuatnya mengalihkan tatapannya pada uap teh yang mengepul. Matanya berkedip pelan, lalu mengeluarkan air mata, tangannya menyapu cepat seolah tindakkannya luput dari dua mataku.

"Aku tak tahu..." jika aku katakan padanya, apa reaksinya...

"Apa?" suaranya bergetar dan membuatku cukup paham perasaan apa yang tengah bersimpuh di dalam hatinya.

"Jika aku katakan..." untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Sasuke kelu berkata pada seorang gadis yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sedari kecil.

"Katakan saja Sasuke," lirihnya dengan menyesap teh hangat dan tetap setia mentapku dengan mata hijaunya.

"Bisakah buat puisi tentang..."

Gelas marmer itu turun dan duduk di atas meja, bersisian dengan bindernya dan pena yang tergeletak di sana.

"Puisi tentang kita yang saling mencintai." sambungku.

Bukankah itu mudah? Tapi sayangnya tidak, aku hanya mencintai Sakura namun gadis itu tidak, lihat saja buktinya ia tetap memandang diriku kosong tanpa emosi. Seolah diriku hanya 'sahabatnya' selama ini.

"Kita tidak pernah saling mencintai Sasuke," sahutnya sendu dengan bibir bergetar.

"Kau mencintainya, bukankah Hinata yang kau sebut gadis rembulanmu adalah cintamu? Itu mustahil bukan di saat aku membuat puisi kau menginginkan 'kita saling mencintai'? Itu aneh," remehnya dengan mata yang semakin kosong.

Siapa pria yang membuat Sakura seperti ini, katakan namanya dan aku buat orang itu mati karena cinta Sakura yang begitu dalam untuknya.

Aku tahu, sangat naif bukan. Aku munafik, aku pembual. Nyatanya aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintai Haruno Sakura dalam diam dan mengaitkan nama Hinata—nama yang kubuat sendiri—agar aku tak menyedihkan di mata Sakura yang selalu menceritakan cintanya untuk orang 'itu' padaku.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "kenapa kau ingin membuatnya Sasuke?"

Aku terdiam dan menatap langit yang sepi, tak ada bintang hanya purnama seorang di sana.

"Karena kau adalah rembulanku." sahutku menatap mata Sakura yang membulat. Bukankah mudah mengatakannya jika ia adalah bagian dari hatiku dan isi dari pikiranku selama 3 tahun terakhir. Aku mencintainya sampai aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau pasti bohong." aku terperangah. Bohong? Apa maksudnya, memang dia rembulanku, cintaku yang selalu aku elu-elukan padanya dan tentang 'Hinata' dia hanya nama figuratif yang kukarang.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanyanya cepat.

"Tidak ada Hinata. Hanya kau," tegasku. Sakura menutup mulutnya.

"Aku bodoh, mencintaimu yang ternyata sudah memiliki tambatan hati. Terlambat bukan? Tapi aku tak peduli..."

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, ayolah, pasti aku menjadi merasa bersalah.

Aku menghela napas pasrah, tak selamanya apa yang di hati akan tersimpan, kita butuh mengutarakannya atau mencurahkannya entah itu pada buku, teman, sahabat, atau 'orangnya'. Terakhir, aku tak peduli jika kata panjangku berakhir penolakkan.

"...sudah kukatakan, jika kau menyuruhku untuk melupakannya, selamanya aku tak akan melupakannya. Kenapa tidak? Karena aku tak bisa, karena kau yang kumaksud..."

Tangan Sakura gemetar. Apa pernyataanku begitu menakutkanmu hingga begitu? Apa menurutmu ini salah? Bukannya affair dalam persabatan itu biasa?

"...mengerti, aku mencintaimu!" tegasku sambil mendekatinya, ia menunduk, merendahkan tubuhnya dengan bahu yang gemetar, isak tangis terdengar membuatku pilu.

"Maaf." hanya kata itu. Lalu suara tawa yang terberai terdengar di balik tangis Sakura.

"Bodoh! Kau idiot Sasuke!"

Katakan Sakura, katakan, aku memang idiot bukan?

Aku duduk bersimpuh di depannya yang duduk di atas kursi sambil menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lagi, suara tawa itu mengisi udara.

"Kau brengsek Sasuke! Brengsek! Idiot! Bodoh!"

Aku meraih tangangannya, menggenggamnya erat dan merasakan tekstur halus dari gemetar tangannya.

"...dan aku yang terbodoh, idiot, brengsek karena... Mencintaimu dalam diamku! Hiks! Aku mencintaimu!"

Aku mendengarnya, rasanya seperti kau terlatuh karena gravitasi lalu terbang dalam satu waktu, dada membuncah dan hati yang melambung, seisi tubuhku seperti meledak karena pelukkan tiba-tiba Sakura.

"Aku mencintamu..."

"Hingga aku takut mengatakannya." dan yang aku tahu, aku sama dalamnya begitu mencintamu hingga rasanya hal bodoh aku bernai melakukannya.

Akulah orang yang membuat Haruno Sakura dipenuhi lara, dan Sakura adalah Si Rembulan yang kumaksud.

Aku membalas memeluknya dengan segenap hati yang merekah bahagia.

"Jika aku katakan, aku mencintaimu, sangat, bisakah kita membut puisi tentang kita yang saling mencintai?" tanyaku dengan menempelkan dahiku padanya. Sakura tersenyum seraya merangkum wajahku dengan jemari lentiknya.

"Ya. Kita akan membuatnya," balas Sakura.

Aku tersenyum hanya untuk Sakura dan berbisik, "tentu, setelah aku mencimmu, setimpal bukan?"

Dan yang kungingat adalah rasa manis dari bibirnya dan hangat pelukan jiwanya. Katakan, aku adalah si brengsek yang beruntunh di dunia.

oO00Oo

Selami cahaya nurani

Yang kudapati adalah dirimu

Sendiri dan membawa hati

Kau bertanya, "apakah ada aku di hatimu?"

Seisi gentar, hatiku gemetar

Adalah engkau yang membawaku

Terbang... Tinggi tak terkira

Dan aku menjawab, "tentu."

Sederhana bukan? Tapi tak sederhana kita... Yang diam menyembunyikan hati

oO000Oo

OxO

oXo

OxO

TAMAAAAAT!

OxO

oXo

OxO

oO00Oo

Note :

Fiuh! *jedot kepala ke keyboard* ini fic yang kesekian dari jibunan fi yang jamuran di word. Daripada aku yang baca mending di pud biar readers juga bacaaa, heheheh /slap/

Hem, gimana? Ada yang mual? Silahkan muntah berjamaah! /ditenggor batu/

*mimisan* maaf ya puisinya jelek banget, endingnya aneh n kalo nemu tipo ato wankawannya mohon kaseh tau nye!

Oke, sekian sajah! Bye-bye! Kalo minta sekuelnya revieew yg banyaaaak yaaah! /ditenggor lagi/

See u nex tim wankawan! /ngibrit/

LOP VANYA!


End file.
